Seeing Stars
by VoldyIsSexy
Summary: Leah finally finds the one for her- but will complications force the two to leave each other forever? Leah/OC everything else is the same. Post-Breaking Dawn. And please don't comment about grammar in the dialogue. I'm just writing the way people talk.
1. Chapter 1

A rabbit was hunched in a ball right in front of me. Instincts said, _Stalk it! What are you waiting for, idiot? You're gonna let it get away!_ But a softer, kinder part of me was whispering, _Let it be, you don't wanna lose your head over a stupid bunny. _I sat up and the rabbit scampered off. Good riddance.

I glanced at the dress tied to my leg with a bungee cord. Oh, how I hated dresses. My teeth tugged the cord off and the dress fell to the ground. I phased gracefully and put on the dress before Seth could return.

Not a minute too soon. Seth bounded through the trees not a second after I pulled the dress over my head.

"Jake's with Renesmee. He wants you to go into town and pick up some camping stuff from that place where Bella used to work. Said something about a camping trip with Renesmee…"

I rolled my eyes. "Why can't he get it himself? And why would they need camping gear? They can both make it without it." Renesmee had aged to about a twelve-year-old in little over a year. If Carlisle's estimations were correct, she should stop soon.

Which would eventually break Jake's heart.

Seth had chosen not to answer my questions, instead flopping down in the grass to start picking dandelions.

I stuck my tongue out at him as if we were little kids again. He just laughed at me. I turned my back to him and started off in the direction of our house. If I had to go into Forks, I might as well look decent.

I pushed the cart down the tent aisle, scanning the shelves for the one Jake had on his list. He had specific instructions: Chinook Twin Peaks Guide 4, Aluminum. Price: $376.66. I was almost positive that he had borrowed money from his "girlfriend's" parents to accomplish that price.

I glanced in the wallet Seth had given me. One…two…three…fifteen Ben Franklins. $1500! That's more money than I'll have this _year_.

I finally spotted my tent. The downside- it was at least a shelf out of my reach. As I stood pondering my predicament, some guy came up behind me.

"Need some help?" he asked.

"Yeah, actually," I replied, still looking at my tent. "I need that. But, I can't really…"

"Reach it. Yeah, I got you." He reached up and grabbed the tent for me.

Normally, I wouldn't let anyone help me with things like that, but I didn't know him and he looked like a nice guy.

"Thanks…" I paused.

"Jonathan," he said sweetly.

"Leah." I looked up at his face for the first time. His eyes were a beautiful deep blue and his brown hair fell shaggily about his perfect face. His smile was breathtaking.

I shook his hand like any sane person, but inside my heart was flying away with the rest of me, and he was the nail keeping this hot air balloon on the ground.

_Oh shit…_

I think I floated everywhere for the rest of the day. Or at least that's how I felt. I couldn't get those beautiful eyes out of my head.

On the other hand, I didn't know I was even able to imprint. Old Quil ever mentioned that in any of his stories…but he also never mentioned girl wolves.

I suppose I had to tell somebody, and Jake looked like my best bet. Besides, I needed to go over to the blood-suckers' to drop off my loot.

I pulled my truck- a yellow 2007 Dodge Ram 1500, my baby- into the long driveway of the Cullen's. At the top, I whistled for Jacob. He was a dog; I might as well treat him that way.

He vaulted the rail of the wraparound porch and opened the back of my truck. I helped him carry all his junk into the house with Renesmee. I liked her- she didn't smell as bad as the rest of them.

Bella waved to me from the kitchen. Rosalie and Emmett were lounged on the white couch watching Forrest Gump.

"Run, Forrest, run!" I quoted. Rosalie rolled her eyes at me. Emmett grinned.

"You're a little late for that, now it's closer to 'Lieutenant Dan, you got new legs!'"

"You're on a good mood today," Jacob said suspiciously.

Cue Edward Cullen, enter stage left. He chuckled lightly and put a hand on Jacob's shoulder. "I don't know, but maybe you should retell the story of when you told Bella about Renesmee."

Damn my all-telling thoughts.

"You did not." A grin was slowly spreading across his face. "You did not!"

"Yes indeed she did, and tell her to stop thinking about him, it's a little creepy," Edward replied for me. I glared at him.

"That's great, Leah!" Bella walked into the room and leaned up against the couch. "Is it anyone we know?"

"Jesus Christ, leave me alone!" I flopped into a nearby chair. Big mistake, their stench wafted up past my face. "I don't think so. He said he was just visiting."

The room was silent. Not quite an awkward silence, more of a what-the-hell-was-that silence.

Renesmee, who had been sitting quietly on the stairs, stood up and said "Let's go for a walk, Leah." I followed her out of the house, only wanting to be rid of the stares.

**Review review review! How'd you like it? It's my summer break, so updates should come soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just realized that my section-breaker things don't show up on the website. Oops. :) Sorry the updates came so late, I was volunteering at a summer camp. Also, I realized that I've been calling her 'Renesmee' instead of 'Nessie,' so I'll fix that.**

_Renesmee, who had been sitting quietly on the stairs, stood up and said "Let's go for a walk, Leah." I followed her out of the house, only wanting to be rid of the stares._

"I know how you feel," she said, laying a hand on my arm. I gave her a death glare.

"Well, mostly-" More glaring. "…Sort of. The point is I see where you're coming from. You only want to be around him, every thought revolves around him, and you can't seem to get his face out of your head."

How did she know exactly how I felt? Did the one who was being imprinted upon have the same feelings as the imprinter?

Nessie must have a dash of her father's abilities, for she replied "I have the same feelings for Jake as he has for me. I'm guessing this kid must be feeling the same way."

Just hearing her say that he had feelings for me made my heart soar. I had to see him again.

Nessie and I walked back to the house together in silence. Everything that needed to be said had been said, and I just wasn't the small talk type.

Bella was on the phone when we opened the door. Everyone else was back to what they had been up to when I arrived.

Nessie skipped out to the garage where Jake was assembling Emmet's Jeep with the necessary camping equipment.

"Great news, guys!" Bella strolled into the room, hanging up the phone in the process. "My Uncle Dan and Aunt Stella are moving to Forks!"

"That's great, Bella." Emmett said half-heartedly without moving his eyes from the television. I moved to the kitchen to get myself a glass of water.

"You know it is," she shot back playfully. "_I_ happen to think it's cool. I haven't seen them since I was eight and Jonathan was seven. We used to have so much fun together, and they lived in Colorado and I was in Arizona so it was really easy to visit. Aunt Stella is Charlie's sister and…"

I lost everything she said after "Jonathan." Could it be the same person?

"Hey, Bella," I said nonchalantly. "Could you describe your cousin to me? I think I might've seen him in town."

"Oh yeah, sure," she said. "He's really tall and he has blue eyes, and dark brown hair. I think he's grown it out since the last time I saw him though."

I nearly fainted. Luckily, Edward came to my rescue, as strange as that sounds.

"So where are they moving?" he asked flashing me a wink. Boy, that was weird.

"I think Stella said 461 Wilson Road," she replied, but I was already out the door.

I lay in the grass across the river from _his_ house. Nice view he had here- the middle of the forest, right on the banks of the Quileute river system.

It was easy to hide in the shadows of the evening here in wolf form. I was small enough to look like an alpha male normal wolf, so they wouldn't be alarmed by my presence if they happened to notice me.

Which they wouldn't.

I saw the door open and a man walked out, Dan I guessed. He was the spitting image of his son. Or, I guess it must be the other way around.

Sound travels really far over water, so I was able to listen across the river to the conversation between the father and someone else inside the car next to him. Black 2009 Subaru Outback 2.5i…_I know way too much about cars for my own good._

"Where could you possibly be going?" Dan asked. "We just got here."

"I met this girl in town and I really want to see her again." That was his voice! My ears pricked up for any further sound.

"So you expect to just waltz right into the sporting goods store and find her lounging across the Bowflex workout system?" his father asked incredulously. Jonathan replied by backing his car out of the driveway.

"Don't work yourself up over a girl!" Dan called after his son. Watching him re-enter the house, I backed slowly into the trees in the direction of my home and closet.

**Sorry this was so short! It would just be easier to continue in another chapter. And guess what…Jonathan really exists! Question for all: should Jonathan have a sibling? Review and answer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Discovered (again) that my dividers didn't work. Sorry it took forever, I was forced on a month long family vacation. Read and review!**

_"Don't work yourself up over a girl!" Dan called after his son. Watching him re-enter the house, I backed slowly into the trees in the direction of my home and closet._

I scanned the open doorway that was my closet. It consisted mostly of sundresses, shorts, and tank tops. Sighing, I began to flip through my very small collection of "nice" clothes.

Suddenly, I heard a small cough behind me. I whipped around to see Emily standing in the doorway. 

"What are _you_ doing here?" I snarled.

"I thought you might want a little help," she sighed. I looked at her curiously. Who had told her? "I don't think you realized it, but Sam was in wolf form at some point today at the same time as you. He heard everything. I must say, I'm proud of you." She beamed sadly at me.

"Why do you care?" I questioned. "Are you just happy that I found someone I could 'replace' Sam with? Or do you genuinely care?" I turned my back to her.

"I care more than you realize," she said coldly. "I care enough to help you." I turned slowly to see that she was holding a laced-back dark purple top with dark skinny jeans. "I have a pair of matching heals in the car. And also some makeup, if you want to borrow some."

I froze. Emily and I hadn't shared clothes since before Sam…we still wore the same sizes. My shoulders dropped.

"Ok," I said in a small voice. She smiled at me and set the clothes on the bed.

"I'll go get everything else," she said as she walked outside. She returned with an enormous shopping bag that held an assortment of jewelry and makeup.

After, I looked at myself in the mirror and was surprised by what I saw. There wasn't much I could do with cropped hair, but Emily made it beautifully curled under and shiny. Everything from my makeup to my shoes matched the shirt.

It was the first time in years that I had looked in the mirror and been satisfied with what I saw.

I stood up and turned to hug my sister.

I decided to lean casually in front of my truck outside of a cafe near the sporting goods store. I could start walking if he drove by. Unfortunately, I got my fair share of whistles.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his car pull around the corner. I stood up and started walking the other way.

"Hey, Leah!" I heard him call from his car. My heart leapt.

"Oh, hey Jonathan," I said casually. "It's nice to see you again." He parked his Subaru behind my truck.

"Are you going somewhere?" He asked. "Or can I ask you to step inside with me?" He nodded to the cafe.

"That sounds great!" I said "Nice pick up line, by the way." He laughed. We walked together into the café.

"Do you come here often?" He asked, smirking. "I just don't know what to get."

"Well, their pasta is to die for," I played along. He held the door for me.

"Hi, welcome to Cafe Garden," the hostess beamed. "Table for two?"

"Yes, thank you," Jonathan said. We followed her to a table near a window. The hostess handed us the menus and walked away. 

"She was checking you out," I said casually, but inside I was burning.

"It's too bad I didn't notice," he smiled. "I was too busy checking out a different girl, sitting in front of me. It doesn't make much sense, but I can't seem to get my eyes off you." I blushed and melted at the same time. I must've looked like a strawberry smoothie.

We flirted casually for another ten minutes. The waiter came and interrupted our reverie.

"Can I take your order?" he said, holding up his notepad. We hastily picked up our menus.

"I'll have the shrimp and basil linguini," Jonathan winked at me.

"The seafood pasta salad," I said without even looking at the waiter.

"Ok, they should be out in a couple of minutes." The waiter walked away.

"He was checking you out," Jonathan joked.

""I was too busy checking out the guy in front of me," I smiled at him.

After we ate, Jonathan walked me out to my truck. It was late by then. He held my hand, which was the first time anyone had done that since Sam.

"I had a great time," I said, leaning on his shoulder.

"I'm glad," he replied. "I did too." He held my door open. "Will I get to see you again?"

"I'm free every night this week," I tossed my hair out of my eyes.

"Great, see you tomorrow," He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. Then paused, and kissed me on the mouth. I kissed him back. "I've never done that on a first date, I hope I didn't insult you."

"You're just fine," I said.

"He's amazing, Em," I was on the phone, lying on my bed in my favorite pajamas. "A complete gentleman! He held the door and paid the bill and everything!"

"I'm so happy for you, Leah," she said. She sounded tired; it was midnight after all. "Have you told Bella you went out yet?"

"No, and I don't think I want to," I still didn't like talking to the leeches.

"You should," she yawned. "Well, 'night. I wanna go to bed."

"Bye Em." But she had already hung up. I flopped onto my pillow and stared at the ceiling.

**Jonathan's POV (I know- crazy!)**

"Dad, I think I can see myself spending the rest of my life with this girl," I was on the couch in our living room. Dad was fixing himself a cup of coffee.

"Bud, it's only been one date," He sighed. "Don't get too worked up."

"I know, you've told me," I flopped my head back on the couch.

"How is anyone supposed to get any sleep around here?" My younger sister lumbered into the kitchen. "I need my beauty sleep, you know."

"Go away Theresa," I said with my eyes closed.

"See, Dad? See how mean he is to me?" She pointed an accusatory finger at me. Fifteen year olds, I swear…

"Go to bed, sweetie," my dad said tiredly. "In fact, we should all be getting to sleep."

"Fine, get out of my room," I said. We hadn't had time to set up my bed yet, so I was camped out on the couch. Theresa stuck her tongue out at me. I held up my hand in an "L" shape.

"Goodnight, Jonathan," Dad said pointedly. He ushered Theresa out of the room.

I dreamt of pasta and purple shirts that night.

**How did you like the Jonathan section? Should I keep doing that? And his sibling-Theresa! How do you like her? Review review!**


End file.
